Don and Jess: Some Buried Bones
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: First story back for the series after my rewrite last night. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright I'm back. After last night's episode and my post I have come back to continue my series. This one as we know is where Reed is helping Mac with the case. Don't really have a summary so have fun. Gods it feels good to type that again.

Disclaimer: still not saying it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess laid on the bed as Don told her about what happened to Reed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jess asked.

Don nodded as he slipped his wife beater off. "Yeah Mac's got him staying with his parents for a while, until they clean up his dorm room and talk around campus dies down."

"Makes sense." Jess said. "Any idea how Mac is handling have Reed around?"

Don shook his head, his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. Jess had to bite back a laugh at the look he made. Standing in the bathroom doorway, he had one had on his hip while the other scratched his chin. He was dressed in only his boxers and he had some water from washing his face on his chest. Don mock glared as he realized Jess was laughing at him. He finished brushing his teeth, cleaned himself up and walked into the bedroom. Jess was laying back on the pillows and Don crawled his way up to her, so his body was covering hers.

"And just what were you laughing at Detective?" Don asked.

Jess moved her eyes from Don's and followed her fingers as she ran them up and down Don's arms.

"Just the cute image you made standing in the doorway." Jess said, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

Don smiled and kissed Jess. "You are so weird."

Jess smiled. "Yeah but you love me anyway." she wrapped her arms around Don's neck. "So are we going to bed? Cause you appear to be already."

Don started to lean back, pulling Jess with him until he fell onto his back with Jess on top of him. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Well I could use a nice long bubble bath but the idea of taking it alone just doesn't sound fun." Jess said as she stood up off Don and the bed. Looking over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom, she smirked. "You care to join me?"

Jess laughed as Don shot off the bed and followed her to the bathroom.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So how are you doing so far?" Danny asked as he talked with Lindsay over the phone.

He heard Lindsay sigh. "It's hard being back. My mom is treating me like I'm going to break and I saw the other parents today." Danny could hear the tears building in Lindsay's voice. "God Danny, they looked so sad and it makes me feel so guilty because I was the only one to survive while they lost their whole lives."

Danny sat up on his bed. "Hey hey now. You survived so you could help bring the bastard who did that to justice. Never feel guilty for living Lindsay. I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have you."

Lindsay sighed. "Thank you Danny. That helps believe it or not."

Danny smiled. "I'm glad I could help some Montana."

Lindsay smiled as Danny yawned. "I think I should let you go to bed."

Danny looked at his clock and saw it was after two in the morning.

"Yeah Mac might not be happy if I fall asleep in the lab." Danny said.

Lindsay laughed. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Night Lindsay." Danny said before hanging up.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don rolled over as he woke briefly and noticed Jess had moved away from him in her sleep. Wanting her back near him, he gently rolled her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Jess stirred slightly and looked at Don.

"What are you doing awake?" Jess asked.

Don gave her a squeeze that she returned. "I woke up with empty arms. You had rolled to the other side of the bed."

Jess placed a kiss on his chest. "Sorry I didn't mean to." she looked up at him. "Though since when did you get so clingy?"

Don shrugged. "Never have been. Must be you. I need you near me. Don't feel right other wise."

Jess smiled and stretched her neck to give Don a proper kiss.

"I love you." Don said.

Settling her head back on Don's chest, she placed one more kiss there. "I love you too."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know, sort of short for my first one back but hey it works for me. So let me know what you think, flame policy continues to stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
